truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Emblem Online Comics
The Fire Emblem Online Comics (FEOC) were a series of sprite comics written by Seraphim Swordmaster. Based loosely off Fire Emblem Online and its members, the series ran for two-hundred issues over the course of almost three years. The series was praised for its use of crude, violent humour and for its Spitting Image-style depiction of the forum members. To make an appearance in even one issue was to truly be a somebody as far as the site was concerned. Humour The FEOC's humour was driven primarily by displays of gratuitous violence and parodies of the Fire Emblem games. As of Season 3, it began to incorporate more general videogame humour and sexual jokes in order to appeal to a wider audience. The comics became an integral part of the site itself, drawing in new members and encouraging existing ones to raise their profile in order to warrant an appearance. By 2007, they were the most popular and most viewed comics on the site, gaining several thousand hits. Although the Administrators were indifferent towards the use of over-the-top and highly exaggerated violence as a main means of creating humour, a massive proportion of the site's regular members, and even some Moderators, were big fans of Seraphim's work. In 2007, a semi-sequel titled The Homecoming was produced, ridiculing the way that The True Mirror had stolen most of Fire Emblem Online's members. The Story Season 1 The comics revolved around its two main characters, Seraphim Swordmaster and Ranna, both loose parodies of the members of the same name. Drawn into a war to fight against Fire Emblem Online's corrupt dictator, link-san, the two of them gathered an army that included Eltosian, Flame and Kyusil to put a stop to his vaguely-defined evil ambitions. While they travelled the site, link-san slaughtered Novio, the regent of Gametalk's Tales of Symphonia Board for no apparent reason, and left his lieutenant, Cudpug, for dead. Season 2 Eventually, link-san was confronted by Eaichu, the ruler of Fire Emblem: Sanctuary of Strategy, and lost to the FE:SS leader's superior tactics of "Loot, Burn, Rape". It was then revealed that link-san had been possessed by the spirit of Marcus, the main Jeigan unit in Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi and Rekka no Ken. After possessing Eaichu, Marcus continued his domination of Fire Emblem Online with the help of his subordinates: Seth, Orson and Zealot. Meanwhile, Seraphim and Ranna encountered Princess_Mangatsu_Gallia, the princess of FEO's Sacred Stones board. Mangatsu informed the party of the Non-Crappy Lords, the few decent main characters in the Fire Emblem games whose powers they could use to combat the approaching Jeigan threat. Back in Gametalk, Jesus Christ appeared before Cudpug to revive him, granting him a Class Change to Mercenary. After Cudpug met up with the rest of the heroes, they apparently forgot the reason they came to Sacred Stones entirely. Season 2.5 - A Moonlite Stroll During this time, moonlitewriter was sent on a special mission to the General Insanity board, only to be killed by Someone, its ruler, while heroically protecting blacklisted. His death was then swiftly avenged by her, after she used the Fire Emblem and the power of the Non-Crappy Lord Celicia to Class Change into a Lord. Season 3 As the party failed to remember their purpose for coming to Sacred Stones, they began to recruit more allies to their cause. After helping blacklisted to finish off Someone, the group recruited her to their cause and continued their journey. In order to help the group, Cudpug brought Das Ubertaken (a gigantic tank). However, Mangatsu soon took complete a near-complete control of the story, resulting in her being kidnapped by Seth, who had since hijacked Cudpug's tank to terrorise her. After a prep-talk from Eltosian, and killing Orson, Seraphim resolved to protect her, and so bravely challenged Seth alone, only to be killed by Das Ubertanken's cannon fire. After being avenged by Eltosian, Seraphim died in Mangatsu's arms, his last words being that he "always thought she was hotter than Ranna". Meanwhile, Marcus is revealed to have been working with Undertaker to take over FEO. In the days following Seraphim's death, Cunonunda20 joins the party, revealing that he had been sent to deliver an Elixir to Seraphim at the beginning of Season 4. Believing that this means Seraphim must still be alive, Ranna begins to reorganise the group and assumes total command. Cunonunda then determines that, from the phrase "to be beaten into next week", that the power of the tank was so great that not only did it kill Seraphim, but it also blew him so far into next week that he was sent into the past. This was proven to be true when Seraphim's soul wakes up in the NES-era, and learns from a sentient computer named VincentASM of a terrible prophecy. According to it, a being known as the Jeigan King would rise in the future and prepromote all life, thereby ridding all Fire Emblem games of their quality. Since the Jeigan King is said to be the stupidest being in existence, Seraphim instantly assumes it is referring to Cudpug. Meanwhile, Cudpug himself is raped by Marcus and, according to Cunonunda, becames pregnant with his child. By Christmas Day, Seraphim's ghost has finally progressed far enough along the timeline to reunite with his friends. It is then that he reveals the prophecy about the Jeigan King. After learning that Cudpug is pregnant, the party assumes that since any offspring of Cudpug would be stupider than him that it refers to his unborn child. Eltosian then breaks the fourth wall by criticising the comics as "getting stupider ever episode". Not long after, Cudpug gives birth to his baby, which turns out to just be a smaller version of Marcus. He is then is kidnapped by a Giant Enemy Crab and taken to Hell. Conveniently, it is revealed that Seraphim has had a portal to Hell in his tent ever since his younger sibling bought a PSP. Seraphim and Mangatsu are the last to enter the portal, stating that they'll probably never see FEO again - a good thing in their opinion. Season 4 In Hell, the party encounters many new foes, such as Kaz Hirai and Ken Kutagari, as well as an eccentric group of singers known as "The Hell Team", who do little but embarrass themselves so much that Ranna decides to kill them all. Meanwhile, the cast of Tales of Phantasia also make an appearance, and Marcus possesses Claus. This allows him to kill Cless and Chester, and steal even more experience points by taking from a different series altogether, increasing his Jeigany powers exponentially. While traversing Hell, the party discovers that Seraphim is in actual fact the son of the Non-Crappy Lord, Celice, and by obtaining his power and the holy Tyrfing he promotes to Retro Lord. Celice also promotes Ranna by giving her piñatas and the holy Ichival. Not long after their promotions, the duo encounter the ghost of Cudpug, learning that his child has been born and that the prophecy is close to fulfillment. Zealot and Undertaker then appear before them, kidnapping Mangatsu and taunting the group with knowledge that Seraphim set all of the events up until now. When he was still a noob, Seraphim sold all of FEO's secrets to Marcus (while possessing an unnamed host) in the belief that it would make him more popular. After being criticised for his stupidity and lack of common sense, Seraphim is violently punished by Ranna. After Jesus reappears to heal him and to lend his aid to the party, Seraphim resolves to atone for his mistake by chasing after Undertaker, and builds a vaguely phallic space rocket out of nothing. Season 5 Upon their return to Earth, Seraphim goes temporarily insane after realising that he has unwittingly taken them straight back to Fire Emblem Online. This proves to be so annoying that Ranna attacks him, causing him to fall straight through the very fabric of existence itself and into the dark realm of Undertaker and Marcus. There, they free Mangatsu, and encounter Undertaker and his soldiers: Guy, Dreamaway and Hughber, along with Seraphim's fanboy Mark_Assassin, all of which have been transformed into zombified prepromotes through Undertaker's powers, which are revealed to have come directly from Marcus himself. In order to avoid a lengthy final chapter which would take hours and hours of effort, the group hatches a brilliant plan to draw their enemies out of hiding. The combination of Jesus's surround sound system and Seraphim's awful rendition of Bon Jovi's Livin' on a Prayer proves too much for the ears of the Jeiganified zombies and they run into plain sight, where they are all swiftly gunned down by Ranna in a giant, unseen tank that may or may not be Das Ubertanken. Furious at the failure of his minions, Undertaker engages Seraphim in direct combat, attacking with his personal tome, Jeigan, before Seraphim has a chance to sing his rendition of Boris the Spider. The attack proves too much for Seraphim, and for a moment it seems like he is about to fall, but a mysterious power comes from nowhere and saves him. Mangatsu, now promoted to Sage, appears before the group, with Jesus revealing that he gave her the Est tome - with power polar opposite to that of Jeigan - last week. However, the party's triumph is short-lived, as they behold the Jeigan King's true form: Marcus's head on Formortis's body. A monster created from Marcus's soul uniting with the body of Cudpug's baby. The monstrosity easily dispatches the Hell Team, and then prepares to destroy the party. After the entire cast of the FEOC delivers a brief one-liner, and Seraphim confesses his love for Mangatsu, an all-out battle begins against the Jeigan King. However, even the powers of the Non-Crappy Lords cannot defeat it, and Jesus leaves the battle in order to watch the latest episode of 24. In his desperation, Seraphim uses the power of the Tyrfing to open up a portal that summons Cudpug, now promoted to Hero, and the remnants of Eaichu's army. Cudpug rallies his soldiers with a cry of "Alright - we looted, we burned... Now it's time for my favourite part!" Seraphim then flees the battlefield, laughing to himself, as the Jeigan King is raped to death by Cudpug. Epilogue In the story's aftermath, Cudpug and Ranna are joined in matrimony, and Seraphim leaves to travel the world. A brief epilogue is given for a handful of the main characters; namely Seraphim, Ranna, Cudpug, Mangatsu, Kai, Lucius, Joshua, Gerik, Vaincast and Dreamaway. The last panel explains that the rest of the cast was killed during Eltosian's rebellion against Cho for dominance of FEO. Possible Sequel Following the completion of the main story, many fans expected a sequel. However, Seraphim Swordmaster officially confirmed that The Homecoming was intended to simply be a side-story, not a true sequel, to the original tale. He also confirmed that the FEOC would be his last major comedy work, stating that "he's run out of jokes". :"I don't like sequels for one big reason: half the time they're never as good as the original product. I'm happy to do spin-offs and side-stories, but I don't really like doing sequels. They're expected to be bigger and better than what went before, and frankly following up the comics is going to be a real chore. I've exhausted my ability to make jokes, and if I were to do a sequel it would be nothing more but the exact same thing that people have been reading for over two years. I don't want to do that... I might make another comic in the future, who knows? But If I did, I might go down a more serious route. If I ever do anything funny again, it would have to be as far-removed from the mindless violence of the FEOC as possible. After all, no-one likes a one-trick-pony. So, a big apology to everybody out there who wanted a full-on sequel. You'll just have to make do with the fan-comics and side-stories." Characters Main Protagonists ;Seraphim Swordmaster : Class(es): Myrmidon, Retro Lord : Seraphim Swordmaster is the main hero of the story, and is loosely based on the member of the same name. Unlike most stereotypical author avatars, of which he can be considered a parody of, he is a callous, sarcastic and deeply unlikable cynic who avoids hard work at all costs and spends most of his time ogling Mangatsu and arguing with Cudpug. Because of his total lack of charisma and leadership qualities, he is little more than a tagalong for most of the story. It is not until he dies protecting Mangatsu that he begins to question his true worth, eventually developing into a callous, sarcastic, but-not-completely unlikable cynic. He is the main target of Ranna's physical abuse, and is often killed by her for no apparent reason, but always comes back to life the next comic. This was subverted during Season 3, when he was genuinely killed by Seth, and did not make another appearance until much later on in the season. Later on in the story, Seraphim is revealed to be the son of Celice, one of the Non-Crappy Lords. With his father's powers and the holy sword Tyrfing, he promotes to Retro Lord. : Seraphim has a variety of special moves used over the course of the series. His primary attack is Seraphity, a clean diagonal cut through his foe. During Season 3, he demonstrates a variation, Seraphity Mk.II, which cuts his foe from every angle. As a ghost, he was also able to cast the Tales staple, Indignation, on Sony employees. As a Retro Lord, he gains new abilities in the form of Tyrfing Time (which sees him throw his sword at a foe like a boomerang) and Seraphic Punisher. This last move appears to involve teleporting over a long distance to strike his foe, but he was interrupted before he could land a hit with it. He also had a passive skill called Sexiness, which forces all women within range to fall in love with him, but according to Mangatsu its effects can be removed with an Antidote. It also appears to be one-time only, since it never appears again. Since Mangatsu is the only person to be affected by it, it is debatable whether or not it ever did work on all nearby women. His singing voice is also particularly dangerous, so much so that it forced an entire army of prepromoted zombies out of hiding when hooked up to a Surround Sound system. Judging by how he built a working spaceship that took the party out of Hell, it appears as though he may have some degree of mechanical skill. During Mangatsu's Birthday Special, he was also seen using the Valkyrie stave. This implies that he has Major Holy Blood from Baldo and Bragi, something that would be impossible in the actual games. ;Ranna : Class(es): Archer, Lord (Nomad Trooper) : Ranna is the main heroine of the story. Like most of the characters in the story, she is a loose parody of the actual member, Ranna. She is a mentally unhinged, psychotic, homicidal maniac who delights in causing pain to Seraphim. Most of the humour comes from the various wounds that she inflicts upon him. Ranna is the closest thing the series has to a "true" main character, which is to say that she is the only member of the group who displays any kind of leadership quality. However, most of the time she simply fires her bow at random, threatening everyone around her to get what she wants. She is also employed as the Secretary of the Fire Emblem Hotel, and apparently has an extremely poor relationship with Sain, who claimed that he had slept with her. He was killed off the very next comic. She was also the Godmother of Cudpug's baby until its true nature as the vessel for the Jeigan King was revealed. : For much of the series, Ranna has only demonstrated one special move, Rannality, but it appears to have several variants and can be adapted for multiple purposes. As such, it is the most used and most versatile skill in the series. Rannality itself involves firing anywhere between one to a hundred arrows at a single target. It can be adapted to hit specific targets, such as its Headshot and Crotchshot variants, or every part of her target's body, a variant aptly named Everythingshot. After promotion, Ranna obtains a new special move in the form of Uberlordrannality, which appears to be a more powerful version of her standard skill. When behind the controls of a tank, she can also use Slaughteranna, which involves shooting a massive jet of fire from the tank's cannon. She resorts to this move during the final battle on account of having run out of arrows midway through Season 5. The fact that she can use the Ichival also implies that she has Major Holy Blood from Ulir. ;Cudpug : Class(es): Paladin (Recoloured Lord Knight), Dracozombie, Paladin (Orson), Mercenary, Hero : Cudpug began as a joke character, intended to serve, along with Novio, as a reference to Seraphim's days on Gametalk. However, Jesus revived him and gave him a Class Change to deal with the approaching Jeigan threat. It took three attempts to gain his Mercenary class, with previous transformations resulting in him becoming a Dracozombie and, paradoxically, Orson. Ever since then, he has been a sex-crazed maniac whose only intention has been to go to bed with every female being he sees, willing or not. He appears to have a friendship with Sain, as he is seen asking the Cavalier for a high-five after his false claim to have slept with Ranna. Cudpug arguably undergoes the least amount of character development in the entire story, as even following his rape and accelerated giving-birth he is still a raging pervert. Even on topics unrelated to him, he feels the need to make them as sexual as possible, such as when he presented a two hamsters involved in sexual intercourse as a dramatisation of Seraphim and Mangatsu's possible future life together. Like Seraphim, Cudpug is killed (specifically after being cannibalised by his own baby) but comes back as a ghost. At some point during Season 5, Cudpug is promoted to Hero, comes back to life, and joins up with the remnants of Eaichu's army. Seraphim then uses the Tyrfing to open a portal that draws them into Marcus's realm, allowing Cudpug and his forces to kill Marcus with a particularly painful-sounding group-rape. : Unlike most characters in the story, Cudpug demonstrates no special moves at all. Although he demonstrated a 'Pugality during the 2007 Christmas Special, a powerful diagonal strike with his sword, he does not use it during the main series. That said, he does appear to possess some degree of magic power, such as his ability to create a tank from quite literally nowhere. He is also, arguably, the most durable character in the series. He recovered from Ranna's Crotchshot in less than one issue, and has survived her attacks just as many times as Seraphim. Given this, it is theorised that may have some form of high-speed regeneration. Indeed, the only thing that ever truly killed him was being eaten alive by his own baby, and even then he reappeared in spirit form fairly soon after. He also appears to be an adept thief, stealing Seraphim's wallet for the Valentine's Day Special. Finally, he appears to have exceptional sexual stamina, as he was able to sleep with a group of Brazilian lesbians and a pegasus knight, and still have enough energy left over to get Helene pregnant with Zephiel. It is therefore implied that the reason Desmond hated his son in the seventh Fire Emblem ''game is because he was actually Cudpug's child. ;Princess_Mangatsu_Gallia : Class(es): Myrmidon, Sage : Mangatsu is the princess of the ''Sacred Stones board. Initially under the protection of Gerik and Joshua, Mangatsu was abandoned by them after they chickened out of the world-saving quest. Since then, she became an adept and dependable member of the group. She has displayed a talent for combat and a willingness to punish the males on the team, though not to the extent that Ranna does, but her greatest asset is arguably her physical attractiveness, which is enough to get Seraphim and Cudpug to enter the battlefield, often without any kind of effort on her part. She does, however, have a capacity for deceptiveness, shown as when she tricks Seraphim into freeing her and then decapitates him. She is the target of most kidnap attempts by villains, but remarkably she has only ever been kidnapped once, and that was purely down to the incompetence of her allies. It appears that she may in fact be favoured by the divine, as Jesus chose to entrust her over the rest of the party with the Est tome, which also resulted in her promotion to Sage. : Like Cudpug, Mangatsu rarely demonstrates special attacks. Although she has used 'Gatsuality, which horizontally bisects her foe, and Dualality, a team-attack with another swordsman, she mostly relies on pure swordsmanship as opposed to any kind of special skill. She may, however, have some degree of innate magical talent, as she was able to use the Est tome to instantly destroy Undertaker just after promoting. In the story's ending, Seraphim suggests that she could "convince him to stay" before embarking on his travels, which prompts her to make an angry face and cause his head to explode. This may imply that her magical abilities have reached such a level of maturity that she doesn't need a spellbook to inflict damage by the end of the story. Upon promotion, she receives a skill called Seduce, which works exactly like Seraphim's Sexiness, but its range is focused on men. Judging by the comments on that particular comic, it seems to be much more potent than Seraphim's skill. In a fan-made comic created by the real Princess_Mangatsu_Gallia, she was able to attract Florina without meaning to. This may imply that either Seduce's range affects both men and women, or that she simply has no control over its targets. Since the comic was set while she was still a Myrmidon, it is possible that she didn't need Seduce to attract people, and that all the skill did was boost the maximum number of people who could be affected by her charms. ; Jesus Christ : Class(es): Priest (Sprite Used) : Jesus Christ is the Messiah, and a recurring character in the series. Although his appearances in the story are limited, his actions have great impacts on the story. Jesus was apparently introduced into story during a time when the author "thought there was something out there but didn't know what it was", as opposed to his present-day Einsteinian Theism. As such, Jesus is not very faithful to his Biblical counterpart. He is the literal Son of God, given how he refers to Him as his "dad". Unusually for a protagonist in the story, he seems to command some degree of respect from the others. They refer to him as "My Lord" along with various other honourifics when addressing him. Jesus does not actually fight in the series, but he is shown to possess a special ability called Super Jesus Power. This is apparently a representation of Omnipotence, as it allows Jesus to do anything from giving characters Class Changes to healing their wounds. He also has a stave that lights up whenever Jeigans are nearby. Given that it always seems to be used whenever Jesus uses his powers, especially for healing the wounds of others, it may be a focus for them. Jesus is also unique in that he is the only character in the series who does not kill anyone, neither is he killed by anyone. : It is interesting to note that it actually took him three attempts to change Cudpug into a Mercenary, yet he has used his abilities successfully with little effort on all other occasions. As one of Cudpug's various forms before he assumes his Mercenary appearance is in fact Orson, it is possible that Cudpug's role in the prophecy twisted the effects of Jesus's power. The fact that Cudpug was at one point planned to actually be the devil in the main series may also lend some evidence to this. He is also apparently a big fan of 24, as he abandoned the final battle to watch the latest episode. According to the author, Jesus is actually all-powerful and all-loving, but his disappearances and power malfunctions were included purely for comedic purposes. Unusually, he does not have an epilogue in the story, which lead some fans to believe that he had died during Eltosian's rebellion against Cho. This was later proven false when he appeared in Issue 200, a canonical part of the story, delivering the last line of dialogue in the FEOC: "I know that I probably shouldn't, but I really lol at their misfortune...". This is delivered just after Cho drowns the rest of the cast. All of his dialogue is written in italics out of stylistic choice to indicate his nature as a higher being. Minor Protagonists ;moonlitewriter : Class(es): Sage, Druid : moonlitewriter initially appeared as the hero of A Moonlite Stroll, which saw him fight off Someone's underlings and even quarrel with his own narrator. He was killed prematurely by Someone, though he died a heroic death in protecting Blacklisted from his fire. This officially makes him the first character to properly "die" in the FEOC, although this status was brought into question during Mangatsu's Birthday Special, where Kai revealed that he had only been "waiting to be revived". This may imply that he had faked his own death, or that he had some hidden power that had been keeping him alive. The latter seems more likely, as he became a Druid and gained an S-rank in Dark Magic immediately after being revived with the Valkyrie stave. Even more confusingly is the fact that he was able to make a reappearance during the final chapter, apparently alive and well. ;Blacklisted : Class(es): Mage, Lord : Blacklisted first appeared A Moonlite Stroll before becoming a regular character. Originally assumed to be a male, her sprite and character had to be changed after the revelation on the forums that she was actually a girl. Were the FEOC a true Fire Emblem game, she would arguably be the most important character, given that she used the Fire Emblem itself in conjunction with the powers of the Non-Crappy Lord Celicia to promote. Blacklisted is a largely laid back and aggressive character who requires even less provocation to kill her targets than Ranna, to the extent that Seraphim commented at the beginning of Season 3 that Blacklisted's body count might become greater than Ranna's. Blacklisted's special move is Blackality. It is unique among the many fatalities used in the series in that it propels her forward over a distance that rivals the range of Ranna's arrows, effectively making her sword a long distance weapon. The attack itself takes the form of a thrust or slash that separates the target into multiple pieces. Given that she was a Mage before promoting, her class after promoting may be similar to a Mage Fighter, but since she was not seen using magic in any of her incarnations it is difficult to tell. ;Eltosian : Class(es): Paladin, Great Knight : Eltosian serves as a mentor figure to the group, and is one of the few members of the initial group who stays with them until the end (although she becomes mysteriously absent during Season 5, along with most of the regular cast). Her weapon of choice is the Axe of Non-Crappiness, and she apparently owns other, similar weapons. After the events of the main story, she takes over FEO and begins stealing the powers of the remaining Non-Crappy Lords. The conflict with her is never resolved, for it is assumed that she was among the many whom Cho drowned during Issue 200. In Issue 101, supposedly "The Last Comic Ever", she married Blacklisted and declared that nobody "could do a damn thing about it! Not even you, Clump of Hair!" She appears to hold some kind of grudge against this Clump of Hair, as she declared her hatred for it during the final chapter. However, it is worth noting that she declared her hatred for everyone in the FEOC. This may have been an early warning sign of her eventual turn to evil during The Homecoming. Her special attack is Eltality, which sees her dash towards her foe on her horse, running them through with relative ease. Unlike Blackality, however, it cannot be considered a long-range attack because it is only ever seen being used against foes that are nearby. Antagonists ;Marcus : Class(es): Jeigan King : Marcus is the Jeigan King and the main antagonist of the story. A malicious being who moves from host to host, he bides his time for much of the story until he can merge with his own offspring, which Cudpug gives birth to, and obtain his true, monstrous form. Having absorbed countless experience points from a host of different characters, Marcus is powerful enough to withstand the power of the Non-Crappy Lords, but his final defeat comes at the hands of a group-raping by Cudpug and his soldiers. It is revealed in Season 4 that any host that he leaves becomes simple-minded and moronic. ;Undertaker : Class(es): Necromancer : Undertaker is Marcus's right-hand man, and a devout follower of the Jeigans. He is portrayed as a sociopath with little respect for others. Indeed, the only person he does not address in a demeaning manner is Marcus himself. Undertaker serves as the final "human" opponent of the story. His personal weapon is a tome called Jeigan. This apparently drains all of the quality from its target. Seraphim himself took a direct attack from Jeigan, which may explain why his Seraphic Punisher failed to hit Marcus. This spell can only be countered by Mangatsu's Est spell. Both of these tomes are parodies of the Loputousu and Narga spells in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu respectively. ;link-san : Class(es): Master Lord : For the first two seasons of the story, link-san is believed to be the main villain, but he apparently has a split personality. One side of him is twisted and violent, while the other is relatively pacifistic, and possibly homosexual given that he invites Fork of Doom to play Spin-The-Bottle. It is eventually revealed that this is link-san's true personality, and his evil side was a result of his possession by Marcus. ;Cho : Class(es): Mercenary, Paladin : Cho is a recurring antagonist in the FEOC. Originally a servant of Marcus, Cho eventually became the butt of many jokes. He obtains his revenge on the whole cast in Issue 200, where he wishes for a genie to drown everyone who has ever appeared in the series besides him. The only survivor of this is Jesus, who was never at risk anyway due to having divine power. As such, Cho officially has the biggest body count of any character in the whole season. During the final battle, he was relieved that he had "a role in the comics that didn't make him look stupid", apparently unaware that his head had been attached to the body of a woman. He also appears to have a romance with a poorly recoloured bandit, whom he got pregnant after a one-night-stand. ;Fork of Doom : Class(es): Berserker : Fork of Doom is a Berserker who assists the party, who is revealed to be a double-agent for Marcus. He is killed along with most of link-san's soldiers during Eaichu's invasion, but not before link-san suggested that they play Spin-the-Bottle. ;Caligo : Class(es): Swordmaster(?) : Caligo first appears as a Swordmaster-type character with a scruffy beard. This apparently gives him pyrokinesis, as he was able to use it to incinerate Gametalk's soldiers with a technique called Scruffy Beard Attack. After being killed, he reappeared as the ruler of Hell, where he was revealed to be the alter-ego of Noel Edmunds, playing a twisted version of Deal or No Deal with the souls of the dead. He was abruptly killed by Mangatsu. For a short time in the series, he competed with Seraphim for her affection. ;Eaichu : Class(es): King : Eaichu is the ruler of Fire Emblem: Sanctuary of Strategy, another Fire Emblem fansite that is at war with FEO for an unexplained reason. He appears to be a bloodthirsty megalomaniac, who instructs his soldiers to "loot, burn, and rape" all of FEO's members, a strategy that is later adopted by Marcus after he is possessed. After Marcus leaves his body, he is last seen singing the Barney song, I Love You with link-san, much to the shock and horror of his soldiers. The Irrelevant Sacred Stones Trio ;Hughber : Class(es): Sage : Hughber is a Sage, introduced in the pilot issue of the FEOC. Although he makes frequent, increasingly random, appearances throughout the story he does not contribute anything worthwhile to it. He is eventually turned into a zombie Jeigan and killed by Ranna, although he apparently revives to proclaim that he is the ultimate Hugh fanboy before the final battle. ;Dreamaway : Class(es): Hawk Tribe : Dreamaway is a Hawk Laguz, who, like Hughber, makes random cameos in the main series but plays no actual role in it, despite being introduced in the pilot. Like Hughber, she becomes a Jeigan zombie and is killed, but she revives during the final chapter, exclaiming, "HAWK LAGUZ ROCK END OF!!" She is unique among the trio in that she actually has her own ending, in which she tries to fly, only to discover that her wings were just part of a costume. ;Guy : Class(es): Swordmaster : Guy is based on Gay, the Eagle, who went by the name of "Guy" at the time of the comics. He speaks in a stereotypical Scottish accent and apparently has some degree of contempt for Cudpug, insisting that he shut up when he responds to Guy's wish for "more men" with a sarcastic quip. He meets the same fate as the other members of the trio, shouting "OCH-AYE THE NOO!!" upon his revival. He reappears as a minor villain during The Homecoming, apparently having a score to settle with Seraphim. Other Characters ;Flame : Class(es): Wyvern Rider : Flame is a Wyvern Rider recruited by Seraphim for the battle against the Jeigans. Although her full name is Dark_Flame_91, he simply calls her Flame due to her full name being too long to say. Although she gets a kill in battle, she is not seen again until the final chapter, where she complains that she needed a bigger part. ;Kyusil : Class(es): Mamkute (Divine Dragon) : Kyusil is a Mamkute recruited to fight in the war by Ranna. Like Flame, she manages to prove an effective ally during the Sacred Stones campaign, but does not reappear until late into Season 3, where she murders Cunonunda20. She displays a special move in the form of Mamkute Attack, a standard Mamkute breath-attack, which she nearly calls "Chicken Attack", which refers to the chicken-like appearance of the Divine Dragons. She apparently does not approve of such jokes, as the mere mention of chicken is what causes her to kill Cunonunda. ;Amethyst : Class(es): Thief : Amethyst is a Thief who finds Cudpug in Gametalk with Vaincast and then abandons him. She makes another appearance in Season 3, where she assists the party in defeating Someone. Unusually, she does not appear again in the main series after that, not even during the final battle. ;Vaincast : Class(es): Knight : Vaincast is a Knight who finds Cudpug in Gametalk with Amethyst and then abandons him. She is not seen again until the final chapter, where she asks herself if she even visits FEO anymore. ;Novio : Class(es): Sage : Novio is the regent of Gametalk's Tales of Symphonia board. He is killed by link-san, while possessed by Marcus, but he makes repeated cameo appearances throughout the story. His manner of speech is much bolder and blockier than the rest of the characters, to represent his "low resolution", which parodies the bulkier and blockier sprites of the old Fire Emblem games. ;Cunonunda20 : Class(es): Cavalier : Cunonunda20 is a Cavalier who appears towards the end of Season 3 to deliver an Elixir to Seraphim, giving the party hope that he is still alive. He apparently has some degree of scientific knowledge, as he was able to determine Seraphim's position in space-time and Cudpug's pregnancy with little equipment or aid. ;Padur Karil : Class(es): Wyvern Rider : Padur Karil is a Wyvern Rider who appears in A Moonlite Stroll, on board a plane. He expresses his hopes that the plan doesn't crash shortly before it does, into Someone. He reappears in The Homecoming as a minor villain, where he is regarded as Seraphim's superior in combat prowess. ;Mark_Assassin : Class(es): Assassin : Mark is an Assassin, and Seraphim's Number One Fanboy. He is transformed into a Jeigan zombie and killed by Ranna. He does not make an appearance afterwards. On FEO, the real Mark_Assassin was a big fan of Seraphim's work and created several fancomics, portraying himself as a partially-crazed stalker. ;Lady Nemmy : Class(es): Unknown : Lady Nemmy is a character who made a cameo during the final chapter, giving a pre-final battle taunt. She did not play any role in the official series until then. ;Ken Kutagari : Class(es): Unknown : Ken Kutagari is the President of Sony Computer Entertainment. He is killed and ridiculed by Seraphim in his spirit form during Season 4. Oddly enough, this is the only time that Seraphim is ever seen using magic. ;Kaz Hirai : Class(es): Unknown : Kaz Hirai is a Chairman of Sony Computer Entertainment. He is portrayed as an idiotic man who frequently makes references to Ridge Racer. He is killed after the top of his head is cut off by Seraphim. ''Fire Emblem'' Cameos ;Klimt : Class(es): Bishop : Klimt is an elder in the Republic of Carcino. He appeared once in a random side-comic to reinforce the fact that nobody would read Seraphim's work if it wasn't for the unhealthy amount of violence in them. He appears in the final chapter, appropriately wondering what he is doing there. ;Niime : Class(es): Druid : Niime is the Druid from Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi. She first made her appearance in Issue 2, where she tried to sell Dreamaway some lucky herbs. She was defeated by her own logic in that if said herbs were genuinely lucky then she wouldn't be as old and frail as she was. Although this was the only comic in which she played a genuine role, it proved to become an extremely popular one, and went on to become one of the most notable moments in the comic, especially for Dreamaway's character. She reappeared in the final chapter, stating that she would have her revenge on "that pesky bird girl". ;Gerik : Class(es): Mercenary : Gerik is one of Mangatsu's bodyguards. He apparently chickened out of the quest because his "Beardo Senses" were tingling. He appeared in the final chapter with Joshua, looking to get to Vegas. According to their support ending, they never made it there. He apparently has no sense of direction, as Joshua holds him responsible for getting them lost on the way there. ;Joshua : Class(es): Myrmidon : Joshua is one of Mangatsu's bodyguards. He apparently chickened out of the quest out of sheer cowardice. He appeared in the final chapter with Gerik, looking to get to Vegas. According to their support ending, they never made it there. ;Lucius : Class(es): Monk, Dancer (Possibly) : Lucius is first introduced as a vain and extremely girlish character with a bizarre mirror that portraying him as a hideous freak. He eventually become the FEOC's resident source of horror by appearing near males, including Cudpug, at random intervals in feminine clothing. It is revealed in the epilogue that Kai killed himself the morning after he woke up next to Lucius, though he apparently revived in time for the Mangatsu Birthday Special. Lucius, however, has not made an appearance since the final chapter. ;Ranulf : Class(es): Cat Tribe : Ranulf is Ranna's object of affection for the first part of the series, but he is eventually killed by her after she catches him in her tent with a talking Lethe blow-up doll. He then turns his affections towards Mangatsu, but his hopes are crushed when Seraphim insists that his feelings for her are greater than his, causing him to simply reply "Aw, crud...". His very existence has since become something of a joke as far as the series is concerned. ;Sain : Class(es): Cavalier : Sain is apparently one of Ranna's underlings, working in the Fire Emblem Hotel. His personality is almost exactly the same as in the games. He was killed by Ranna not long after his appearance, though he does reappear in the final chapter. ;Black Knight : Class(es): General/Black Knight : The Black Knight, like Klimt, appeared in a random side-comic while surrounded with hearts to introduce "something completely different", namely Lyon and Riev smoking pot. ;Lyon : Class(es): Necromancer : Lyon is a recurring character in the series. He is always seen smoking pot with Riev, and sometimes Cudpug. He frequently ends his sentences with "dude". ;Riev : Class(es): Bishop : Riev is a recurring character in the series. He is always seen smoking pot with Lyon, and sometimes Cudpug. His dialogue consists of little more than, "Yeah, maaaaan". It is implied that he may be homosexual. During their second appearance, Lyon asks if Riev if he is "feeling his arse". Riev's response is simply, "Yeah, maaaaan". ;Lyn : Class(es): Lord : Lyn appears in occasional side-comics. She is involved in a lesbian relationship with Florina. She also has a violent side, as shown when she mauled Seraphim. ;Florina : Class(es): Pegasus Knight : Florina appears in occasional side-comics. She is involved in a lesbian relationship with Lyn. She also has an "Evil Mode", where she gains evil eyes and a Hitler-moustache, during which time she insists that "She will destroy your dreams". She also appears to be somewhat attracted to Mangatsu, as seen in a fan-comic. Category:Comics Category:Projects by Seraphim Swordmaster